fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 336
I'll Give Today All I've Got is the 336th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As Laxus and Wendy continue to battle Zirconis and the other Mages atop Mercurius tend to Motherglare's Hatchlings, Lucy returns to the top of the castle and informs Hisui, Arcadios and Yukino that by destroying the Eclipse Gate, the chaos occurring in the present will cease. Despite numerous attempts to destroy the Gate, Lucy and Yukino fail. Meanwhile, Natsu and Future Rogue finish their epic battle atop Dragons, wherein Natsu sends both Motherglare and Future Rogue crashing into the Eclipse Gate, effectively defeating them and destroying it, thereby ending the conflict of the Fated Day. Summary Laxus and Wendy continue to battle against Zirconis; the Sky Dragon Slayer gives the Lightning Dragon Slayer a power boost, however, Zirconis remains unaffected by the assault. As this occurs, Freed declares that they, the Thunder God Tribe, will take care of the Hatchlings; Bickslow states that the Draconian beasts are quite formidable, and Mirajane mentions that she saw a glimpse of the future, something which Evergreen reaffirms. The Exceeds also see the future, with Panther Lily asking Carla if she was the one responsible, something which she denies. Happy states it wasn't him who was responsible either, to which Carla quickly reprimands him, saying that nobody asked him. As these events occur, Arcadios demands that the Princess run and leave things to the Mages present; Yukino backs up his statement by adding that they'll provide cover for her. Hisui, however, in spite of being frightened, opts to stay, declaring that it is her duty as the Princess to oversee the unfolding events. At that moment, per chance, Lucy arrives with her future counterpart's journal in hand, demanding that Arcadios, Hisui, and Yukino read its contents. Yukino then proceeds to take the book from Lucy, and reads it, revealing to the others that by destroying the Eclipse Gate, then in the future, Rogue has no way of returning to the past, thereby preventing the ongoing calamity from transpiring. Panther Lily chimes in, stating that by doing so, they can rewrite history, in theory that is, however, Hisui remains uncertain about the idea; Happy and Carla express their joy at the thought. Arcadios, on the other hand, states that they lack anything with the capabilities to destroy something of the Eclipse Gate's size. Undeterred, Yukino and Lucy prepare to destroy the Gate. In spite of their combined efforts, the Gate remains unharmed, which Arcadios explains by stating that the Eclipse Gate is made of Maginium, and incredibly Magic-resistant alloy, making the destruction of the Eclipse Gate easier said than done. Concurrently, Natsu and Atlas Flame continue to battle against Future Rogue and Motherglare, with Atlas, in particular, smashing Motherglare into nearby buildings, something which knocks Natsu and Future Rogue off-balance by extension. As debris flies about, Natsu charges at Future Rogue, demanding that the man return to his own time, hitting him away. Future Rogue, wiping his mouth, states his intentions will not change and, in response to Natsu's question, his present self will eventually become him, as all shadows eventually overlap. Future Rogue then proceeds to turn into shadows as Natsu asks him if he plans on stealing his own past's future, countering by saying that as long as Acnologia exists, then no one has a future, and that he has come back in time to create it. Future Rogue successfully hits Natsu, stunning the Fire Dragon Slayer; Motherglare and Atlas grapple, knocking Natsu completely off-balance and sending him tumbling down Motherglare's side. Barely hanging on, Natsu struggles, but comes to the sudden realization that Frosch died in Rogue's future, questioning the future man about said happening. Although taken aback at first, Future Rogue confirms Natsu's suspicion, prompting Natsu to say that the Exceed is alive in the present and that it's suffering because of him; in an unspecified part of Crocus, Lector protects Frosch. With a grim look on his face, Future Rogue solemnly declares that regardless, in approximately one year, Frosch will die. Natsu, grabbing his wounded side, asks Future Rogue if he was unable to protect him, which he slowly states that he wasn't. Natsu, hearing this, angrily states that Frosch is alive now, although, much to his displeasure, he is met with the response that he isn't the same boy who "plays with cats". With Natsu charging at him once more, Future Rogue asks the Fire Dragon Slayer what he understands, as he is a stranger to despair. Attacking him with a combination of White and Shadow Dragon Slayer Magics, Future Rogue angrily states that Natsu continues to stand in his way, despite having found "hope" for the future. Natsu dodges this assault and asks Future Rogue if his plan for the future is to throw the past into despair. With the two Dragons staring each other down, Future Rogue declares that equality for all is a mere pipe dream, and that Natsu needs to grow up; Natsu retorts that even if that is true, all people have the right to choose their own future and that they shouldn't be forced to walk down a predestined path. With the light and shadows cutting into him, Atlas calls out to Natsu, propelling the Fire Dragon Slayer towards the Shadow Dragon Slayer with one mighty sweep of his arm. Utilizing the propulsion, Natsu rams into Future Rogue's abdomen, declaring that they don't need to know what tomorrow will bring so that they can live today to the fullest. The two Dragon Slayers then scream at one another, one in rage, the other in agony. Back at the Eclipse Gate, even Taurus is unable to destroy the massive Gate, however, Yukino and Happy notice a large shadow approaching at an accelerated rate, and they are demanded to get away from the Gate. Motherglare, Natsu, and Future Rogue all crash into the Eclipse Gate; Motherglare completely shatters the device with his adamantine body. Battered, bruised, and bloody, Natsu sits atop the defeated Future Rogue, his body aflame, as Lucy and Happy cheer for his victory. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Zirconis *Natsu Dragneel & Atlas Flame vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) & Motherglare (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** ** * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * * ** ***Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus Spells used * * |Āmuzu}} * *White Shadow Dragon's Sword Horn * * Abilities used * * *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Archer Key Navigation